swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rime of the Ancient Mariner
The Rime of the Ancient Mariner (originally The Rime of the Ancyent Marinere) is the longest major poem by the English poet Samuel Taylor Coleridge, written in 1797–98 and published in 1798 in the first edition of Lyrical Ballads. Modern editions use a revised version printed in 1817 that featured a gloss. Along with other poems in Lyrical Ballads, it was a signal shift to modern poetry and the beginning of British Romantic literature. The Poem * The Rime of the Ancient Mariner - Clicking this link will take you to the actual poem. Tossup Questions # The speaker of this poem meets a hermit who asks "What manner of man art thou?" The revised version of this poem featured the addition of an explanatory gloss. In this poem, the Wedding Guest is accosted and cries "unhand me, gray-beard loon!" but is held transfixed by a "glittering eye" and hears a tale which features "water, water everywhere nor any drop to drink." For 10 points, an old sailor brings misfortune upon his ship by shooting an albatross in what poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge? # In one section of this work water burns "green and blue and white", while in another section of this work a character is described as having "skin as white as leprosy" and who "thicks man's blood with cold." That woman, Life-in-Death, wins the title character's life in a game of dice, and "slimy things with legs did crawl" in this work in which the Wedding-Guest leaves "a sadder and a wiser man." More notably, the title character exclaims there is "water, water everywhere / nor any drop to drink" and brings bad luck by killing the animal that "made the breeze to blow", an Albatross. For 10 points, identify this epic about a cursed sailor by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. # This work describes how "through the drifts the snowy cliffs did send a dismal sheen" and how "the ice was here, the ice was there, the ice was all around". Another section of this work discusses how "day after day, day after day, we stuck, nor breath nor motion; As idle as a painted ship upon a painted ocean". This work also describes how "the death-fires danced at night; the water, like a witch's oils, burnt green, and blue and white" when the title character has vengeance taken upon him for killing the character "that made the breeze to blow", who in another section of this work causes the title character's ship to be filled with "water, water, everywhere, and all the boards did shrink". For 10 points-name this work in which a guest at a wedding is accosted by the title albatross-killer, a poem by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. # In the fourth section of this work, the narrator notes how a thousand thousand slimy things lived on while later he meets a character that exclaims the Devil knows how to row. Earlier that character watched four times fifty living men...drop down one by one after his soul is won in a game of dice by Life-In-Death, a spectre who appears after that character kills an albatross. These events are relayed to a wedding guest who is stopped by the titular character in, for 10 points, what poem about an aged sailor by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. # In this poem, a pilot's boy says "Full plain I see/The devil knows how to row" when the speaker is rescued from a sinking ship. That speaker recounts his story to a "hermit good" and laments that his ship was trapped with no wind and "water, water everywhere, nor any drop to drink." For 10 points, name this poem in which the speaker tells a Wedding Guest of the misfortunes that resulted from shooting an albatross, a work by Samuel Taylor Coleridge.